Super Junior - Twins
Detalles * Titulo: '''Twins ~Knock Out~right|230px * '''Artista: Super Junior * Álbum: SuperJunior05 Twins * Pista: 2 * Género: Dance Pop * Idioma: Coreano * Lanzamiento: 05-Diciembre-2005 * Agencia: SM Entertainment Romanización Geunyeoreul chadjima deoisang neoege Amureon gamjeongdo nama idjil andae Ije deoneun bigulhaejiryeogo hajima Imi ne jajonshimeun badage idneungeol Anya geugeon aniya (anya geugeon aniya) Geunyeo hana ppuninde Naegen boiji anneun nae gaseumui geurimja Tto dashi nal paebaejaui eodumane gaduji Ganghaejyeoya haedneunde (ganghaejyeoya haedneunde) Igeon naega aningeol Nae ane nareul jokyeo kkeudkkaji ssaweogyeo (I wanna knock out) Jeo unmyeongeun bandeushi je gal gileul gaji (knock out) piharyeo haedo jeoldae soyong eopji (knock out) badadeulyeo You can't do this fight because Negeseon geunyeoga gidaehal ge eopjana (I wanna knock out) Anya naneun geobuhagesseo geudaero (knock out) Tahyeophaneun saleul saneun geod I wanna (knock out) Naega weonhaneun geon moduda Kkeudkkaji ssaweo nan Reason is I'm alive Eoriljeokbuteo nan jeonjaegami eopseodji Jumokeul badeunjeok dan hanbeondo eopseop Twijima hajima geunyang jungganmankeuman Geujeo geureon salmin geol jeonghaenwa beoryeosseo Naneun hanappuningeol (naneun hanappuningeol) Teukbyeolhaeya haedneunde Naegen boiji anneun nae gaseumui geurimja Tto dashi nal paebaejaui eodum ane gaduji I don't really understand Deo keun sangppuninde Nae ane nareul jugyeo kkeudkkaji ssaweoigyeo (I wanna kock out) Jueojin sale seungbokhae eochapi (knock out) i sesange neoneun jageun jeom angeurae (Kock out) Badadeulyeo You can't do this fight because Nayakhan neoingeol beolsseo ijeobeoryeodna (I wanna knock out) Anya naneun geobuhagesseo unmyeongeun (knock out) Gaeheokhaneun naui jeonripum I wanna (knock out) Bunmyeonghan geod hana eopjiman Kkeudkkaji ssaweo nan Reason is I'm alive ( I wanna knock out ) You know I wanna out the light I wanna Knock out you know I wanna start a fight I wanna Knock out you know I wanna do this right Deo isang pogineun naege eoulriji anneun geol (I wanna knock out ) Naeane neoreul jugyeosseo naegen (knock out) Mangseolil shiganjocha eopneun geol I wanna (knock out) Nae insaengui peijjireul weonjeome Got to get you out of my life Español No la busques más Ella ya no sentirá nada por ti No intentes ser cruel Ya has perdido tu orgullo No es eso (no es eso) ella es la única La sombra escondida en mi corazón Me tiene en la incómoda oscuridad Necesito ser fuerte (necesito ser fuerte) este no soy yo Luchare hasta que mi otro yo muera noquear El destino siempre te lleva al lugar indicado noquear No importa cuánto lo intentes noquear Acepta que no puede luchar porque Ella no confía en ti Quiero noquear ¡no! Lo rechazaré todo noquear Vivimos para arriesgamos, quiero noquear Por todo lo que deseo Luchare hasta el final, la razón es porque estoy vivo Desde el comienzo no existía Nunca fui golpeado No andes jugando Ve con la vida que ya has decidido Solo existe un solo yo (un solo yo) tengo que ser el único La sombra escondida en mi corazón Me tiene en la incómoda oscuridad Realmente no lo entiendo, solo hay más dolor Luchare hasta que mi otro yo muera noquear No te conformes con una vida ordinaria noquear No eres tan solo un pequeño punto en este mundo noquear ¡Para lograrlo! No puedes luchar porque Eres débil ¿ya lo habías olvidado? Quiero noquear El destino siempre te lleva al lugar indicado noquear Reconstruiré todo, quiero noquear Nada parece estar claro Luchare hasta el final, la razón es porque estoy vivió Quiero noquear Sabes que quiero ir hacia la luz. Quiero noquear Sabes que quiero empezar a luchar. Quiero noquear Sabes que quiero hacerlo bien Darse por vencido no es una opción Quiero noquear Sé muy bien que ya te has ido noquear No hay tiempo para perder. Quiero noquear Estas páginas de mi vida son mías Lograre que salgas de mi vida noquear No te confortes con una vida ordinaria noquear No eres tan solo un pequeño punto en este mundo noquear ¡Para lograrlo! No puedes luchar porque Eres débil ¿ya lo habías olvidado? Quiero noquear El destino siempre te lleva al lugar indicado noquear Reconstruiré todo, quiero noquear Nada parece estar claro Luchare hasta el final, la razón es porque estoy vivo Hangul 그녀를 찾지마 더이상 너에게 아무런 감정도 남아 있질 않대 이제 더는 비굴해지려고 하지마 이미 네 자존심은 바닥에 있는걸 아냐 그건 아니야 (아냐 그건 아니야) 그녀 하나 뿐인데 내겐 보이지 않는 내 가슴의 그림자 또 다시 날 패배자의 어둠안에 가두지 강해져야 했는데 (강해져야 했는데) 이건 내가 아닌걸 내 안에 나를 죽여 끝까지 싸워이겨 (I wanna knock out) 저 운명은 반드시 제 갈 길을 가지 (knock out) 피하려 해도 절대 소용 없지 (knock out) 받아들여 You can't do this fight because 네게선 그녀가 기대할 게 없잖아 (I wanna knock out) 아냐 나는 거부하겠어 그대로 (knock out) 타협하는 삶을 사는 것 I wanna (knock out) 내가 원하는 건 모두다 끝까지 싸워 난 Reason is I'm alive 어릴적부터 난 존재감이 없었지 주목을 받은적 단 한번도 없어 튀지마 하지마 그냥 중간만큼만 그저 그런 삶인 걸 정해놔 버렸어 나는 하나뿐인걸 (나는 하나뿐인걸) 특별해야 했는데 내겐 보이지 않는 내 가슴의 그림자 또 다시 날 패배자의 어둠 안에 가두지 I don't really understand 더 큰 상처뿐인데 내 안에 나를 죽여 끝까지 싸워이겨 (I wanna kock out) 주어진 삶에 승복해 어차피 (knock out) 이 세상에 너는 작은 점 안그래 (Kock out) 받아들여 You can't do this fight because 나약한 너인걸 벌써 잊어버렸나 (I wanna knock out) 아냐 나는 거부하겠어 운명은 (knock out) 개척하는 나의 전리품 I wanna (knock out) 분명한 것 하나 없지만 끝까지 싸워 난 Reason is I'm alive ( I wanna knock out ) You know I wanna out the light I wanna Knock out you know I wanna start a fight I wanna Knock out you know I wanna do this right 더 이상 포기는 나에게 어울리지 않는 걸 ( I wanna knock out ) 내안에 너를 죽였어 나에겐 (knock out) 망설일 시간조차 없는 걸 I wanna (knock out) 내 인생의 페이지를 원점에 Got to get you out of my life Audio Categoría:LetraKpop